


Drunk Orochimaru

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: (Challenge: write a story in just 10 sentences!) Orochimaru is drunk and confesses stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a late night in Akatsuki Headquarters and Itachi agreed to drinking too. Orochimaru had not admitted to calling him his 'friend', but it showed. After the third cup of rice wine, he threatened to fell asleep on him. But first he called Itachi a stuck-up highborn like himself. He bemoaned that Itachi's intellect was wasted. He should've given it to science or the fine arts. Wasted potential, if I'd been your teacher, I'd have developed you right. I might also have fucked you because that's what my teacher did. Never told anyone, sssh. We're too pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now 11 sentences.

They were crossing lines that could never be uncrossed, with Orochimaru's head on his shoulder and close enough for their lips to touch if only Itachi turned his head. But he continued to look starkly ahead, much to Orochimaru's dissatisfaction, who was oblivious to Itachi's imaginings of Lord Third Hokage undressing a young Orochimaru.

Everything is about sex except sex--sex is about power, Orochimaru now said, so I learned power from his rival Danzo-sama. I can show you, shall I show you? His head moved to between Itachi's thighs, his mouth was warm, and his tongue wet from liquor.

Itachi combed with his fingers the sannin's black hair away a bit too lovingly. He tilted his own head back: panting, cumming.

If you wanted to be Kage too, then you have the Will of Fire too, and you too know the importance of the next generation. I'm here to save money to build my own village for the generation (like me) of children protected by no-one and I'll crown myself _Ho_ -kage. But Itachi-kun, dear boy, why are you in Akatsuki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dragonwings_703, who left me a wonderful comment.


End file.
